


11. Sled Races

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Competitive Winchesters, Confused Castiel, Dean x Reader, Dean x Reader established relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sam and Dean are brothers, Supernatural - Freeform, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Sixty-five-year-old sleds. The hill outside the Bunker. Snow. I think you can see where this is going.





	11. Sled Races

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 11.

You were looking for a part for one of the vintage cars left in the Bunker’s garage when you found the door to the tiny storeroom tucked away in the far corner of said garage. It was half hidden behind a stack of boxes, and the door had stuck a bit so you had to put some muscle into getting it open. The sound it made as it opened had you worried that you had broken it, but looking it over, it seemed fine.

Turning your attention to the room itself you made out some irregular shapes, and the corners of boxes in the faint light making its way past the door. Feeling around along the door jamb revealed nothing. On impulse, you reached your hands out just above your head and felt around as you took a step inside. Some power was obviously on your side because almost immediately you felt the ancient string against your palm. Not really expecting it to work, you pulled it, blinking when the light bulb came on with a faint click.

The walls were lined with shelves that held a few file boxes, neatly labeled, and various tools and parts, all of it covered in sixty years of dust. Forgetting your mission for the moment, you ran your fingers along the edge of one shelf, trying to make out what all was there. In the far corner, in the space between shelving units, you found two ancient wooden sleds leaned neatly against the wall. 

You tested the wood carefully, not wanting to break them, and found them still sound. A grin spread over your face as your brain formed an idea. By the look of it, the sleds had probably been perfectly utilitarian in their time, perhaps used for transporting mail or firewood or something like that. You were going to put them to better use.

The sleds were not very heavy, at least if you carried them one at a time, so you left the leaned against the garage doors while you went to bundle up. Going through the large doors that usually only opened to admit your cars, you avoided being detected by the boys. 

Once outside, you surveyed the area. With as many times as you had come and gone, you would have thought you knew each rock and stump, but apparently, you had paid little attention to the surroundings. The hill that the Bunker was built into was largely wooded, but about fifty yards away from the garage entrance there was a break in the trees and shrubs. You started to sweat under your many layers as you lugged the sleds to the top of the hill.

Sleds in place, you headed back to the Bunker’s main entrance, making a ruckus as you stomped down the stairs in your winter boots. As you reached the bottom, Dean appeared from the kitchen.

“For a minute there, I thought an elephant had broken in. What’s up, Y/N?” his lips quirked up in a small smile, taking the edge off his words.

“I was coming to get you and Sam and Cass. I thought we could go for a little walk, the weather is lovely.”

“A walk? But it’s all...snowy and stuff,” Dean wrinkled his nose.

“Yes, Dean, a walk. It’ll be good for all of us to get out and get some fresh air. C’mon, go get your brother and your angel,” you shooed him, and he rolled his eyes but went to get them.

You went back up the stairs and waited outside for the three guys. Sam was the only one who looked enthusiastic about a winter day walk. Dean looked like he was pouting, and Castiel seemed mostly confused.

“Y/N, Dean said you wanted us to walk somewhere? Did something happen?” he inquired.

“No, Cass, we’re just going for some fresh air. You’ll like it,” you explained, slipping your arm under Dean’s. “C’mon, boys, let’s go.”

When you were at the bottom of the hill where you had pulled the sleds up, you turned to follow the tracks. Dean pulled back to stop you.

“Y/N, that’s not where the path goes, where are you going?”

“You’ll see,” you smiled mysteriously and pulled him along.

Dean squinted suspiciously at you, but let himself be dragged up the hill. 

When you got to the top, the sleds were obvious. You had secured them with a branch stuck into the snow in front of each of them. Sam’s eyes lit up as he put two and two together. He always was a smart guy.

“Oh, hey, look. Sleds,” you grinned, obviously pleased with yourself.

“Where did you find these, Y/N?” Sam was already inspecting them.

“Old storeroom at the back of the garage. I guess maybe they used them for transportation in the winter back when the Bunker was in use. I thought we could have some fun with them,” you replied, although your eyes were on Dean.

Dean’s expression was hard to read, but you had known him long enough to catch the glint in his eyes as they shifted between the sleds and the snowy slope. It was all the warning you got before he dove for the nearest sled.

“Y/N and me on this one!” he shouted, pulling you with him.

Sam laughed at his brother. “I guess that means Cass and me on this one. Last one down is a smelly badger!” 

You barely had time to grab onto Dean before you were racing down the hill. With nothing to stop the sled, you continued on into the snowy field on the other side of the road, both of you screaming with glee.


End file.
